1. Field
An apparatus and method is disclosed relating to use as a ramp or a platform, and more particularly, relating to a ramp or platform for a vehicle.
2. General Background
Some vehicles and trucks have a flatbed platform or rear cargo area into which All Terrain Vehicles (ATVs) or other wheeled units and apparatus need to be loaded. To solve this problem, different devices have been previously used as a ramp that can run up a slope from a ground level to the flat bed height. These are elongated ramps and are for a single purpose. Separately, it is often necessary to raise a wheel or pair of wheels of a vehicle above the ground. These are also for a single purpose use. Different kinds of ramps are used for this second purpose.
The various uses of the ramps are not as versatile as possible. The disclosure is directed towards an improvement which seeks to allow ramps to serve multiple purposes.